Fire Emblem Fates: Burdened Tomorrow
by Eon The Eevee
Summary: Corrin, all his life had lived with the Nohrian people, but when he is shown the Hoshido side of things, he decides to stop the war, somehow. Join Corrin in his quest to stop the war between the 2 kingdoms, maybe he will find more than he bargained for...
1. Prologue

**AN: Welcome to Fire Emblem Burdened Tomorrow, I am Eon, This Story assumes you played Fates up untill the, "Make your choice" part of the game. I hope you enjoy it!**

Prologue: Familial Ties...?

Five people stood in a field, four of them staring intently at the boy.

"I choose to side with Nohr!" A voice called.

"W-What?! You would side with the family that killed your mother? Corrin! They've brainwashed you! You know they are not your birth family! Come back where you belong!" The general saw Corrin draw his sword, unsettled by his choice. "What of our mother's death?! Did you feel nothing from it?!"

The sun was setting, winds blowing gently around the two warriors, Both about a foot apart of each other.

"Corrin! Stand down, I don't want to fight you. If you come quietly, things will be much easier for all of us." Ryoma said, drawing his sword, he couldn't believe what he heard from the boy.

Corrin shook his head, "What about all those people?! What about all the innocent families that got ripped to shreds from your army?!" Corrin held his silver sword tightly in his two hands, gritting his teeth at the General.

"Corrin is still loyal to us, If he us strong enough, he will come back home alive."

Camilla, Xander, and Takumi both stood at their respective sides, "Xander! Corrin's gonna die out there if we don't do something!" Camilla cried, shaking Xander's leg.

Xander, merely scoffed, "This is his test, if he comes back alive, then Lord Garon maybe will finally recognise him as the powerful dragon that he has hidden with in him. We can't do anything anyways, even if we wanted to. Takumi over there seems to not want us to take another step."

Camilla looked to Corrin, A worried look on her face. Before being forced to leave with Xander.

"Return home safely Corrin..." She muttered as the two began on their way home.

"He's got that look in his eye, the very same one I saw. It's an intent to kill..."

Takumi then aimed his arrows from a distance at Corrin, ready to fire if things got bad.

"Corrin! If you won't come by choice… then we will bring you home by force…" Ryoma gave Corrin a sad look.

"The Nohr have lied to you, we are your real family!" Ryoma bellowed. Corrin refused to hear anymore. He blinded charged at the general, slashing wildly.

Ryoma easily blocked these attacks. Corrin only slashing more wildly, trying to hit, something, anything, finally managing to cut his chin slightly, causing it to bleed slightly.

"So Xander has been teaching you to fight... Try this!" Ryoma slashed at Corrin, breaking his silver sword and going right through his armor, and into his skin.

Corrin screamed as he saw his blade shatter and felt the pain from Ryoma's blade tear into his skin causing him to bleed. Corrin fell to his knees.

Takumi, watching this notched a special tipped arrow onto his bow, keeping his aim on Corrin.

Corrin bled, blood spewing out of his chest like a waterfall.

"I didn't want to fight..."

"S-screw y-you and your kingdom...!" The silver haired boy growled, trying to get up but couldn't.

"Save your energy, you're coming home with us, so we can set things straight…"

Takumi watched closely, waiting for the perfect moment...

"Thunk!" The Arrow hit Corrin squarely in his left shoulder. His armor shredded to metal bits and couldn't protect him.

The effects of the arrow were immediate, Corrin passed out.

"You may be a traitor... but I'm not about to kill family..." Takumi muttered. The sun just about gone.

Ryoma grunted as he lifted the other warrior over his shoulders, having put his blade away.

"Just hurry and take him home. He needs medical attention immediately."

The two went home, dragging the Prince along with them.

~End Prologue~

 **AN: I hope you enjoyed it, This chapter was updated to make it less confusing. Hope you were able to get a clear picture of what's happening. Reviews, favorites are appreciated, As always have a awesome day or night!** **-Eon**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Not some daycare.

"...in ...lp ...e... i... ing..."

Corrin suddenly awoke in a, surprisingly small, dinky room, no lights, the only light coming from a window from the morning sun. He forced his body up, using the back metal bars to sit up. His body straining as he did.

"The hell did he do to me...?" He groaned. "And what was that voice...?"

He examined his body. He was shirtless. Where his gash would be, was... clean bandages? He looked at his bed, white blankets, with matching pillows and sheets, all perfectly clean.

"Not big on decor..." The room was sparse on furniture. Only having two birch chairs, a bedside table made of birch wood and of course, his bed. The walls were a blank white color too.

He saw a door. "There, my way out..." he kicked off the surprisingly comfy blankets and moved his legs to the side of the bed.

He stood up, staying up right, he took a single step before landing on flat on his face, the noise making a fairly loud, "Thud!" his legs suddenly paralyzed.

Shuffling could be heard from above. The soft thud of steps slowly getting louder.

"Crap..." he thought, trying to get up. The farthest he got was using his hands to prop his upper body up.

A soft click was heard and the door opened. Corrin held his breath, eyes closed, expecting verbal harassment or worse.

"...B-brother? I-is that you?" A soft voice let out. Corrin let out a confused sigh of relief, opening his eyes to look up at the person.

She looked about thirteen, red hair, she held a staff. Wearing white and red robe with various small containers holding, something unknown to Corrin. "Y-you're so tall..." She started to cry, holding his body and dropping her staff.

"I missed you so much!" The girl cried, hugging him more tightly than he would like.

"E-eh...?" Corrin laid there awkwardly as this girl, that he never met tried to hug him.

"O-oh! B-brother, i-im Sakura." She stood up, picking up her staff.

It weren't long before, "Sakura? Where are you?" A familiar voice called, Corrin curled his hand into a fist, still unable to move.

When the person walked in, it was none other than Takumi, who glared at the warrior and Sakura. His eyes narrowing at the scene, "What are you doing down here...?!" He hissed

"I-i wanted to check o-on him! H-his wounds haven't fully healed yet!" The girl squeaked.

"He is a traitor! Nohrian scum! He could be spying on us as we speak!" The bowman spat. "Get back upstairs now!"

The red headed girl nodded, biting her bottom lip. Picking up her staff, she quietly left. "And you! Your only alive because Ryoma demands it. As much as I hate to say it, you're still family, I'm not about to end one of my own, regardless if you are a traitor..." His voice was full of venom.

Corrin had stayed silent during all of this, only glaring at the man standing in front of him. "What's all the noise about?" A voice familiar to Corrin, and the last person he wanted to see.

Ryoma.

The General came down the stairs. His clothing had changed since the fight between the two the previous day. He was in a bright red T-shirt and Jeans. Surprisingly Casual for the General.

Corrin gritted his teeth, "You nearly killed me!" He yelled.

"Quiet down. You're alive, are you not?"

Corrin quieted for a second. "W-why didn't you just kill me...?! I'm some Nohrian! You hate the Nohr!"

Ryoma grunted, whispering to Takumi, "Go back upstairs, I need to talk alone." Takumi hesitantly nodded and went back upstairs.

"You see Corrin, you were born to the Hoshido, unfortunately, you were stolen away when I was distracted with the Nohrian Army-"

"LIES!" Corrin yelled, his normally soft, carefree eyes, turned a dark blood red, a glowing circle forming on his chest. The bandages turning to ashes, opening his gash again as he slowly stood. He stood ready to attack. "You filthy Hoshidans murdered innocent families!" He growled.

Ryoma quickly realising the situation. He quickly jabbed Corrin in the stomach, instantly knocking him out cold, along with the wind knocked out of him. The glowing red spot gone, the blood red color going with it.

"SAKURA!"

~End Chapter~ **AN: That form is apart of something bigger. This chapter was updated, Spelling mistakes fixed, added stuff ect. As always, reviews, favorites are appreciated and have a great day/night.**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Im back! Here's a bit of a shorter chapter. Not much else to say, enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 2: Caring Sister.

"...rin ...n ..ou.. ...ar ...e?"

Corrin awoke again with a pounding headache. He did the same thing as last time. He tried to leave the bed, but currently, he couldn't as he was handcuffed to the bed, much to his dismay. A note rested on his bed, it read,

"Dear Corrin,

You probably noticed by now that you can't leave the bed now, this is only until you recover! You can't be pulling stuff like you did, you could of died! I'll personally come down and feed you 3 times a day. If you need me, for anything, just push the yellow button on the on the wall behind you.

~Sakura"

Corrin grunted. "At least she isn't trying to kill me..." he looked at the window again, trying to ignore his headache. The sun had started to set, it's warm rays pushing out the last of today's light.

His stomach growled, "O-of course. I need food..." he tapped the yellow button, shuffling soon heard from above.

Soon the girl from before, opening the door and peaking her head in.

"Corrin! Your awake!" The child quickly ran over to the boy, leaving the door wide open. "I-idiot... W-why did you try to fight Ryoma? Y-you nearly died from blood loss!"

Corrin bit his bottem lip. "I-it doesn't matter. You called for me?"

Corrin nodded, "H-hungry..."

"O-oh! Right I haven't fed you today!" She quickly scurried off upstairs to presumably make Corrin some dinner.

He looked down as his body, he was again, bandaged, moreso this time than the last.

He grunted, pulling on the handcuffs, them holding his hands tightly to the back of the bed.

He did some self reflection, The thought of his mother, dead by some Nohrian. Yet, he couldn't shake the feeling that he belonged to the Nohr. He was even forming an attachment to Sakura in a little sister kinda way. Even turning into a Dragon in his rage over his "Mother's" death.

A deep hatred rose with Corrin. "That's what I'm going to. I'm going to-"

His thoughts were interrupted by a tray coming in front of his eyes full of food he had never seen before, all looking delicious to the starved dragon. The meal consisting of What looked to be a steaming hot soup, a few pieces of white bread and a cookie along with some water.

Corrin flinched, hiding his anger.

"Dinner~" she said putting the tray on the table, scooting both a chair and the table over to the side of Corrin's bed.

"Open wide~!" the child said picking up the spoon.

"W-wait you aren't going to uncuff me?" Corrin blurted out, eyes going wide.

"Nope~! You need to rest!"

This was going to be an awkward night.

~End Chapter~

 **AN: I know this was a bit a of shorter chapter but I wanted this to be in here. As always, reviews are appreciated and have a good Day/Night.** **-Eon**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: Nothing new to note.**

Chapter 3: Anything this possible with the power of magic.

That night, Corrin was fed some of the most delicious food he had ever tasted, even better than anything he had at his Nohrian Home. For a guy trying to kill him, Takumi makes great soup.

"Q-quit treating me a child Sakura..." a blush formed on the cuffed boy's face, he made a childish pouting face, of course directed at the child who really seemed to like to babying him at every chance she got.

It had been a few days since Corrin had awoken cuffed to his bed. Takumi had been coming down almost daily to berate Corrin and to tell Sakura to stop feeding him, Sakura of course, never listened saying, "It's inhumane to just leave him to starve. He's your brother..." everytime he did.

His gash had healed almost completely, due to Sakura's daily healing magic and medicines she had been slipping into Corrin's food causing the taste of the food to change significantly, but magic fixed the taste.

"Your're cute when you blush brother..." She giggled softly. Breaking off another piece of bread and putting in his mouth.

His blush had only grown. "I am n-"

The warrior was cut off by another piece of bread put into his mouth.

"Mph!" He tried to speak, being cut off by Sakura closing his mouth and whispering, "D-don't talk with your mouth full."

Corrin gave her an annoyed look before chewing and swallowing his food.

"There... That's the last of today's food." She takes grabs the tray, turning to leave.

"H-hey um..." Corrin bit his bottem lip trying to get his thoughts together.

"Hm?" Sakura turned to the voice. Quickly remember to grab her staff before anything else.

"T-thank you... f-for not leaving me to starve..." He immediately ripped his head away in a blush.

"O-oh? I-I wouldn't have let it happen knowing I could do something about it." She blushed softly, trying to speak without stammering, but her shy nature didn't allow it.

"Yeah... c-can I be uncuffed now?" Corrin asked, pulling on the cuffs still binding his hands to the back metal bars of his bed.

The young red headed girl shook her head and sighed quietly. "Not until you've fully healed Corrin. You need it to heal or else that wound could open again."

Corrin let out a sigh, just wanting to move around. "Yes Cam- Sakura..." he quickly corrected himself, for fear of her being upset and calling Takumi to do something.

"D-did you just call me Camilla?" The girl asked, her face going slightly more red.

Corrin's entire body tensed, this was probably the longest ten seconds Corrin had to wait in his entire life.

She blushed herself. "I-im happy you see me as family..." She then closed the door behind her and went back upstairs.

Corrin let out his breath that he didn't know he was even holding. "She's really on my side..." Corrin, for the time that he was here, had trusted Sakura more than the others, although there was this lingering doubt, that she was still trying to kill him somehow. But those doubts vanished from this.

The boy felt suddenly sleepy, from Sakura' s medicines of course. The medicine this time helped heal faster, but had the side effect of making you extremely tired.

"Egh... I knew it... She was slipping something..." He yawned before being transported into the land of sleep.

The silver haired warrior stood in an only black void, nothing but inky blackness, he looked around, nothing to see.

"C...in... ...ase... ...lp ...e..."

"Who's there?" The boy called out. Looking around, as if the voice could be seen.

No reponse.

"Hello? Anyone there?" The boy called, taking a few steps forward.

Again, no response.

The boy woke up confused and with another headache, this one a bit worse than the last. He looked outside, it was still dark but hints of sun crept through.

"Ugh, my head... It's too early to bother her..." he turned over onto his stomach and tried to sleep again.

Sleep never visted Corrin again that morning. Instead he lay, tossing and turning, still tied to the back of the bed.

Something felt... off. No matter how much he reviewed the events of the past few days, something felt, missing. He dismissed his thoughts as the sun shown in his eyes.

There was a small knock at the door and soft voice, "Coming in Corrin!" The girl squeaked, opening the door. Sakura came in with breakfast, nothing of note. Daily healing magic with the combination of her medicine, the gash had finally sealed completely.

"I can finally let you out." The Healer pulled out a slightly rusted, silver key, jamming it into the lock, she turned the lock, releasing his hands, Corrin pulled them away, sitting up and stretching them.

"F-finally." The boy said, sitting up and rubbing his formerly entrapped wrists. Sakura giggled, "I'm glad to see you feeling better Corrin. I think Ryo-"

Corrin visibly flinched at the name, Sakura stopping. "C-corrin... you still need to meet H-Hinoka..."

~End Chapter~


	5. Chapter 3 (01-29 16:06:44)

Chapter 3: Anything this possible with the power of magic.

That night, Corrin was fed some of the most delicious food he had ever tasted, even better than anything he had at his Nohrian Home. For a guy trying to kill him, Takumi makes great soup.

"Q-quit treating me a child Sakura..." a blush formed on the cuffed boy's face, he made a childish pouting face, of course directed at the child who really seemed to like to babying him at every chance she got.

It had been a few days since Corrin had awoken cuffed to his bed. Takumi had been coming down almost daily to berate Corrin and to tell Sakura to stop feeding him, Sakura of course, never listened saying, "It's inhumane to just leave him to starve. He's your brother..." everytime he did.

His gash had healed almost completely, due to Sakura's daily healing magic and medicines she had been slipping into Corrin's food causing the taste of the food to change significantly, but magic fixed the taste.

"Your're cute when you blush brother..." She giggled softly. Breaking off another piece of bread and putting in his mouth.

His blush had only grown. "I am n-"

The warrior was cut off by another piece of bread put into his mouth.

"Mph!" He tried to speak, being cut off by Sakura closing his mouth and whispering, "D-don't talk with your mouth full."

Corrin gave her an annoyed look before chewing and swallowing his food.

"There... That's the last of today's food." She takes grabs the tray, turning to leave.

"H-hey um..." Corrin bit his bottem lip trying to get his thoughts together.

"Hm?" Sakura turned to the voice. Quickly remember to grab her staff before anything else.

"T-thank you... f-for not leaving me to starve..." He immediately ripped his head away in a blush.

"O-oh? I-I wouldn't have let it happen knowing I could do something about it." She blushed softly, trying to speak without stammering, but her shy nature didn't allow it.

"Yeah... c-can I be uncuffed now?" Corrin asked, pulling on the cuffs still binding his hands to the back metal bars of his bed.

The young red headed girl shook her head and sighed quietly. "Not until you've fully healed Corrin. You need it to heal or else that wound could open again."

Corrin let out a sigh, just wanting to move around. "Yes Cam- Sakura..." he quickly corrected himself, for fear of her being upset and calling Takumi to do something.

"D-did you just call me Camilla?" The girl asked, her face going slightly more red.

Corrin's entire body tensed, this was probably the longest ten seconds Corrin had to wait in his entire life.

She blushed herself. "I-im happy you see me as family..." She then closed the door behind her and went back upstairs.

Corrin let out his breath that he didn't know he was even holding. "She's really on my side..." Corrin, for the time that he was here, had trusted Sakura more than the others, although there was this lingering doubt, that she was still trying to kill him somehow. But those doubts vanished from this.

The boy felt suddenly sleepy, from Sakura' s medicines of course. The medicine this time helped heal faster, but had the side effect of making you extremely tired.

"Egh... I knew it... She was slipping something..." He yawned before being transported into the land of sleep.

The silver haired warrior stood in an only black void, nothing but inky blackness, he looked around, nothing to see.

"C...in... ...ase... ...lp ...e..."

"Who's there?" The boy called out. Looking around, as if the voice could be seen.

No reponse.

"Hello? Anyone there?" The boy called, taking a few steps forward.

Again, no response.

The boy woke up confused and with another headache, this one a bit worse than the last. He looked outside, it was still dark but hints of sun crept through.

"Ugh, my head... It's too early to bother her..." he turned over onto his stomach and tried to sleep again.

Sleep never visted Corrin again that morning. Instead he lay, tossing and turning, still tied to the back of the bed.

Something felt... off. No matter how much he reviewed the events of the past few days, something felt, missing. He dismissed his thoughts as the sun shown in his eyes.

There was a small knock at the door and soft voice, "Coming in Corrin!" The girl squeaked, opening the door. Sakura came in with breakfast, nothing of note. Daily healing magic with the combination of her medicine, the gash had finally sealed completely.

"I can finally let you out." The Healer pulled out a slightly rusted, silver key, jamming it into the lock, she turned the lock, releasing his hands, Corrin pulled them away, sitting up and stretching them.

"F-finally." The boy said, sitting up and rubbing his formerly entrapped wrists. Sakura giggled, "I'm glad to see you feeling better Corrin. I think Ryo-"

Corrin visibly flinched at the name, Sakura stopping. "C-corrin... you still need to meet H-Hinoka..."

~End Chapter~


	6. Chapter 4

**AN: Hi Everyone, thanks for all the favorites! And again, sorry for the chapter spam last time, still trying to figure out the app.**

Chapter 4: Trying to get away.

Corrin shook his head. "I have met her." Sakura giving him a confused look before nodding and agreeing with him, "I-it's just... been crazy the past few days... with mother's-" Corrin cut her off, giving her a hug as she started to get choked up, tears threatening to leak out of her eyes.

"Shh... everything will be okay..." Corrin pulled the young child into his lap, rocking her softly, singing, "You are the ocean's grey waves, destined to to seek life beyond the shore just out of reach~"

The red-head yawned tiredly, she rubbed her eyes softly. "I-i have been up the past few nights... preparing your medicines and making sure you were okay..." the girl whispered. Corrin continued to sing softly.

His voice was magical to the child's ears. She fell asleep slowly as he sang. The Silver haired boy noticed how tired she looked before, but never said anything about it.

After the end of the song, Corrin gently picked up the young child, putting the child in the bed he had slept in, and covered her with the blanket, he quietly slipped out of the room, making as little noise as possible, trying not to wake the healer, thankfully she didn't.

Corrin then crept up the stairs, opening the next door- "What did you do to Sakura?!" A voice called out. Corrin tensed up, turning to the voice. Takumi pulled out a dagger he had hidden on his belt, putting the blade end of it to Corrin's throat. The five inch, serrated, silver blade shown in the sunlight.

Corrin, being taken by surprise, tripped fell to the ground, to meet Takumi's death glare. "Answer me!" He demanded. "S-she's sleeping in the bed, i-in the room!"

Takumi's eyes only narrowed even more when the fallen boy had said this. "You better not have hurt her in any way... traitor..."

"If you run I will hunt you down.." He hisses

Corrin gave him a, "come-on" look. Takumi sprinted down the step silently, quickly peeking in to see Sakura asleep, before returning, practically jumping on the boy. Takumi pressed and traced the tip of the dagger on Corrin's bare chest, just barely not enough to draw blood. "If I hear anything, if you hurt her In the smallest way. I will personally drive this very dagger into your pathetic body!" He hissed before getting up and walking away.

Corrin was sweating bullets at this point, quickly scrambling to his feet. "I-I need to get out of here, "T-takumi's crazy...! He wouldn't think twice about killing me!" He thought to himself. He looked around, he was at the end of a hallway, decorated grandly in red and white, the signature colors of the Hoshido.

He collected his thoughts, "I need to get to the armory, some armor and a sword at the least..." He then started down the quite large hallway.

"Quite grand..." the thought to himself absentmindedly. "H-hey...!" A voice called, Corrin snapped out of his absent minded walk to turn to the voice. "Running around shirtless is frowned upon you know." The boy barely saw who the person was before a bright red shirt hit him directly in the face.

"Put it on." The voice commanded, it sounded more playful than serious. Corrin messed around with the shirt before finally getting his head and arms through the correct holes. He turned to look at the person who three the shirt at him.

In front of the teenager was a girl of about his height, slim body, carrying a lance, she had a goofy grin on her face. "Corrin, what are you doing here?" The girl whispered into his ear. "I heard Takumi talking about you, mumbling about how much he hates you."

"That's why I'm leaving... tonight!" He hissed into her ear, fists curled tightly.

"If you could help me to the armory, to get a sword and some armor, that'd be great...!"

Hinoka shook her head, "No can do~!" The boy gave her a confused look. "Fine, I'll find it myself...!" He gave her a contempt look before quickly and quietly marching away.

It took several hours, wandering the maze that was the Hoshidan Palace. Corrin kept looking, avoiding anyone who appeared in the halls, even seeing Takumi a few times before the teen finally found the armory.

He turned the doorknob, it clicked open. "Open? Why would anyone leave a place like this open?" He thought to himself as he slipped in, quietly shutting the door.

Inside was the largest selection of weapons Corrin had ever seen in his entire life. Shelves, racks, and hooks of various weapons, such as bows, swords, staves. You name it, it was probably in there. The boy looked around in awe, spotting a chest made of wood with an iron lock left open.

Curiously, the boy opened the medium sized chest to find a few items, some if which included, a dark red cloak that went down to his feet, a leather bag with strap, some chain-mail, a set of silver armor with no helmet, a small bag of gold and... the Yato? With a sheath too?

Corrin quickly looked around. "This has to be a set up, there's no way they just left something like this here." He furrowed his brows, dismissing it quickly, thinking it was just better for him to leave with it.

Nightfall soon came, Corrin put the cloak around his neck, having found his way outside, undetected at all he was at the exist of the castle gates.

"You're leaving, aren't you...?" A small familiar voice came from behind. Corrin eyes went wide. "Crap!" He turned to face the voice.

It had to be Sakura.

"I-i understand… how you feel..." Corrin felt as if an arrow being driven directly into his heart. "S-sakura..." He knelt down to her height. "I-I setup that chest, unlocking the door for you..." She looked on the verge of tears.

"Sakura... I-I promise to come back, after everything is over, I'll be your big brother. I promise..."

She looked up into his eyes, tears now falling and splashing onto her cheeks. "Promise?" She held out her pinky finger as her eyes started to turn red from crying.

Corrin held out his pinky finger as well, crossing it with hers and shaking it. "Promise." Sakura then hugged Corrin as tightly as she could, Corrin hugged back gently.

"I want you to have this..." the white mage mumbled as she removed a silver heart shaped locket from her neck, inside was a small picture of herself. "To remember me always..." She put it around his neck.

Corrin nodded standing up. "Be good for me..." He whispered as he turned around and left into the clear blue night.

~End Chapter~

 **AN: I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. As always, Reviews and follows are appreciated, and have a good day/night.** **-Eon**


	7. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey everyone, Sorry that I vanished for a few months. Life got really difficult for me in terms of outside writing and all that.**

Chapter 5: Turning back home.

The escaped warrior, after what felt like forever spotted a town. "T-there..." He felt exhausted, having walked for hours. His armor wasen't exactly very light, slowly sipping at his energy.

The tired boy trudged into town, taking a few minutes to find the Inn, before reserving a room for the night. "10 gold please." The woman asked, Corrin nodded, pulling ten gold out from the small pouch, "Only got a hundred and fifty left..." he made a mental note of his money and got his key, walking in the room he found a desk, a chair and what he wanted, a soft bed.

He promptly took off the light but still heavy armor with the chainmail, leaving him in the clothing that Sakura and Hinoka had provided for him. He open locket, quickly gazing at the picture before closing it and putting it in his bag.

As he laid down on his stomach, he felt a lump in his right pocket. Curiously, the boy quickly grabbed the item, pulling it out. It was his Dragonstone, given to him by, "Azura!" The boy gasped, suddenly remembering everything. Everything suddenly rushed back to the boy.

He looked through his memories of the past again, his memory finally complete.

"I need to find Azura, we were separated... after she..." The boy yawned. "Y-yeah... that's what I'm going to do." He nodded and promptly went to bed to get some much needed sleep.

"...Co... ...nd... ...me..." He could barely hear the voice.

It was that voice again, "H-hey! Can you tell me who you are?" The boy called out, hoping for a response.

Nothing.

Corrin looked at the black void he was in, a annoyed look before waking up. He sat up, frowning. He quickly got ready for the day, putting on his silver armor, the more he wore the armor, the more he felt it was melding to his shape, like it was enchanted.

"Azura can wait... I need to kill Garon to end this stupid war..." He thought to himself, giving back the rented key and pulling up his hood, covering all of his face execpt his nose and mouth, before leaving the inn.

He walked outside, bought some food for the road and continued his walk towards the Nohrian Castle.

A few hours later...

It was during this walk, Corrin had to enter through a valley, as he was walking through...

"Hey kid!" A voice called, the traveller turned to the voices. When he turned he saw three fully grown men, ripped shirts and a sword that was pretty much an extended dagger.

"Drop everything and leave, and we might let ya live!" The first man said, dragging his dagger as the other two men did the same.

"Look, I don't want trouble. I just want to get to my destination."

The man to the left flashed a smile, a few teeth visibly missing. "Like he said kid, give us your stuff and we'll let you go."

Corrin drew his sword. "Back off." The boy sneered, the wind blowing his hood off.

"H-hey, isn't that-?" The third man grunted, taking a step back.

"Yeah, now back off before things get violent." Corrin glared at the third man.

Corrin's glare was enough for the third man to run off.

The other two men stood their ground. "Anyone else value their life?" The boy called out to them.

"E-Enough talk!" The second man bellowed, unnerved by the boy's guts. He rushed Corrin, trying to stab him, The boy quickly undid his cloak, letting the wind carry it and getting it stuck on a rock, and slashed at his dagger, knocking it out of his hand.

Corrin slashed at his hand before he ran off, giving him a fairly large cut on his hand. The thug, in a desperation attack, tryed to slash his face. The warrior tripped the final remaining man, holding him by the legs with his own, aiming his blade right over the thugs chest.

"Petty theft... what other crimes have you thugs commited...?" Corrin asked, his eyes narrowing.

"L-look man, I-I don't wanna die, I just wanna leave here unharmed!" The man quickly stammered, trying to talk his way out.

"Why should I let scum like you be left on this planet...? Why shouldn't I just end you right here?" His eyes were so narrow, they looked like slits now, very, very red slits, a soft glow on his chest.

The thug looked in horror as Corrin slowly pressed his sword into the man. The thug cried out in pain, the Yato having made a slight cut on his chest.

"How many have you killed?" His voice was quiet, but loud enough for him to hear.

"Nonya-" he grunted, Corrin got off him.

"If you hurt anybody else in this world, I will hunt you down and kill you myself...!" The man nodded in fear, and ran off, forgetting to take his weapon.

His eyes turned back to normal, the glowing circle being gone.

The boy sighed, putting his weapon back into its sheath and grabbing his cloak that was still stuck on the rock, putting it back on, covering his face, he continued his walk "Home."

In the Nohrian Castle...

Camilla sat by a window facing outwards to the entrance of the castle, a worried look on her face. "Is he okay?" She thought, her mind going through one of many possibilities of what could have happened.

"I Hope he is okay..." she mumbles to herself.

~End Chapter~

 ** _AN: I hope you guys enjoyed this, Please tell me what you think and I can hopefully return to pumping out chapters normally soon... As always, Reviews are appreciated, and have a wonderful day. -Eon_**


	8. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry! This is the correct chapter!**

Chapter 6: Awakening.

The cold, dark castle stood menacingly from a distance. The very same one the boy called home all of his life.

In front of the hooded boy were two very tall doors, going up a few dozen feet. For such large doors, there was little reason to have them as almost nobody came in or out this way.

He hesitantly put his hand on the door, feeling it out. The sensation of cold wood and metal covering his hand.

He timidly grabbed the large handle, lifting the hefty handle the best he could, letting out a breath he had been holding in, and released it.

The large, loud, thunderous boom was released, Corrin covering his ears as the sound rang out.

Soon after Corrin uncovered his ears, if he was quiet could hear some shuffling.

He stood back as one of the large doors, a metal clad women poking her head out. "Hello?" She quickly let out before noticing Corrin and quickly dragging him inside.

She shut the door and put Corrin in a motherly but almost bone crushing hug, much to Corrin's surprise and discomfort.

"C-corrin! I missed you so much I thought you died out there!"

He knew this person very well,it was. Camilla, his "Mother" so to speak.

"H-how have you been? Have you been eating well? Did they fee-" She released him slightly, removing his hood to look at his face.

"C-camilla, i-im fine...!" He tried pushing away slightly, for breathing room.

"H-how d-did you escape?" Her face turned to one of relief and curiosity.

"Well I just kinda... left." His voice trailed off, clutching the locket around his neck Sakura gave him subconsciously. The older person gave him a strange look, raising her brow. "What do you have there?" Quickly moving his hand away from The locket and removing it from her neck.

She opened it, she looked into the locket, her eyes widening a fair bit. "H-hey! T-that's mine...! Give it back!" Corrin demanded, trying to take it back with little success. She closed it and held it within her hand. "Corrin? Who's that girl in the picture?" Her eyes peered at him like he was suddenly some animal to be observed.

"I-its not what it looks like!" His voice was panicky. Her eyes only peered into him more. "Then what is Sakura doing in this picture? Much less a heart shaped locket?"

Corrin bit his bottom lip nervously. "S-she took care of me while I was there... I-it was a gift... s-she wanted me to remember her..." Camilla's gaze turned to one of mischievous grin. "And only in a Brother- Sister kind of way!" The boy's face turned bright red, blushing furiously.

"Sure..." she said sarcastically, giving him the locket back. He hastily stuffed the locket into a pocket within his cloak.

He quickly ran off to the Throne Room, completely ignoring everything else. He quickly kicked the throne room door open.

Corrin looked into the throne room in utter horror.

Azura was there, being held by the neck, slowly choking her by the person he used to call a father. Her body was very clearly bruised and beaten, evidenced by her ripped but still covering clothing among other things. She weakly held his hand trying to remove his hand with little success

Lord Garon took notice of the opened door, throwing the singer aside like some toy, The girl thrown aside coughing furiously as she finally got some desperately needed oxygen.

"Ah. Corrin finally decided to come back?" Lord Garon looked at the the boy, a smug grin on his face.

"Y-you- What have you done to her?!" Corrin yelled, horrified ripping. his sword from its sheath.

"You can look for yourself." His grin only seemed to grow wider by the minute. He gripped his sword tightly as he ran to Azura.

Lord Garon stood up, watching him.

"A-azura? Are you okay?" The boy quickly looked over her body for any major injuries but found nothing serious. "C-corrin, i-i'm fine..." She coughed.

"Y-you monster! How could you have done this to her?! Does your atrocities never end?!" The boy raised his voice, pointed his sword at the king. Lord Garon raises his brow, "So it's a fight you want?" Corrin's eyes turned a familiar but dangerous blood red, the familiar glowing circle.

"You left me for dead with the Hoshido!" The silver armored warrior growled.

Garon drew his massive axe, they both face the wounded girl some distance, prepared to fight, to the death.

They stood about ten feet away from each other, Garon held his hefty axe with both hands as he somewhat quickly ran at Corrin, swinging at the boy.

Corrin quickly undone this clip that held his cloak, letting it fall to the ground before putting his sword to the axe, locking them in a "X" sort of shape.

Garon uses the superior strength and weight of the axe to drop Corrin's sword before quickly punching him in the cheek with an iron glove he was wearing.

The boy recoiled back in pain, drawing his sword back with him.

"Weak. That's all you are...!" The Lord grunted, lifting his axe again with a grunt.

The fighting continued, the two only really able to nip at each other. The other residence of the castle noticed the fighting, Much to the surprise of those residence.

"Corrin?! W-why are you fighting?!" Was one of many questions that were shot at the boy, but due to a field that Garon put up, they could do nothing but watch.

He only got more aggressive, attacking reckless abandon.

The attacking boy suddenly felt this... unfamiliar strength rise out of nowhere. "E-end it..." a voice whispered in his head.

"..." The body paused, Garon raising a brow, dropping his axe from his exhaustion.

"You heard me! End him! Think what he did to Azura!" The boy bit his lip again, to the point of drawing a tiny bit of blood, his rage rising to a point he had never felt before.

He rushed at the king, and in a blink of an eye, had Yato rip clean through Garon's armor and body. The older man fell Backwards as the small group behind him gasped, "H-he... He really did it..."

In one final act, gasping and in pain, Corrin ripped out his blade before his vision went completely dark.

"About damn time Corrin!" Distorted, creepy laughter rang out before he passed out.

~End Chapter~


End file.
